


Glances Women Use When No Knife is Handy

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily was wild and unpredictable and Scorpius just hadn't given her the excitement she needed so she had dumped him. Now he is with Rose and Lily is not sure she is happy for her cousin to have him. Rose doesn't really see Lily as viable competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glances Women Use When No Knife is Handy

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt 3 - Jeaniene Frost - "I think we need to have a little talk, woman to skank." at sceasleycest on lj.Lily dumps Scorpius, but decides she wants him back once he starts dating Rose. Rose doesn't stand by passively while it is happening.

Lily was a confident young woman and when she left Scorpius and moved out of their apartment in London she expected him to be heartbroken and that she would only have to deal with seeing him again at her brother’s birthday parties and perhaps his wedding or something. The fact that he had not only moved on but had gone on to move out of their old place and move _in_ with her cousin Rose had shocked Lily into a reality check that she hadn’t really had any desire for. 

Scorpius moving on so quickly and greeting her with confidence and a smile of all things when she had arrived at her family’s gathering at her grandmother’s had been a shock. It seemed that Scorpius had finally developed some sort of backbone since Lily had up and left and she couldn’t deny that she found it attractive. Scorpius was beautiful; that had never been a doubt but he hadn’t had the same fire or passion for life that Lily had. He was content to work hard and read his books and quietly make his way in the world while Lily wanted _more_. More fun, more attention, more daring, just _more_.

Lily says her hellos to her family and leans casually up against the sink with a glass of white wine, openly staring at where Scorpius is tucked into the corner of the kitchen at the end of the table with Rose hovering at his elbow as he talks to Molly and only half hearing what Roxanne is saying to her. Scorpius glances her way a few times but he doesn’t look happy to see her looking or even uncomfortable and nervous like she expects. Instead, the blond looks irritated that she is openly staring especially given that he is sitting with his girlfriend, explaining why Rose was so much better for him than Lily. 

A few phrases filter across the kitchen over the ramble of the family, the screams of children in the back garden and Roxanne’s chattering like ‘ _I guess our personalities are just similar_ ’ and ‘ _Of course I cared for Lily but sometimes people just don’t work_ ’ along with the real killer blow to Molly Weasley’s interrogation which is the gushed ‘ _He makes me happy Grandma_ ’ which makes Lily scowl. 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Roxanne snaps, “Are you even listening to me? Urgh, forget it, I’m going to find Dom.”

Roxanne pushes past her and disappears into the garden but her words are overheard by Molly who looks up to see Lily and frowns, looking between Rose and Lily before patting Scorpius’s arm and getting unsteadily to her feet. Lily moves towards her at the same time Rose does but she shoos them both away and instead just smiles at Lily, “Lily darling, be a dear and help me to find Victoire. I haven’t seen her yet.”

Rose smirks over Scorpius’s head as their grandmother essentially gets rid of Lily for her and doesn’t sit down until Lily is out of sight, leading Molly out into the garden. 

“I shouldn’t have come over,” Scorpius mutters sadly, covering his face with his hands and groaning. Rose clucks her tongue and squeezes his shoulders from behind. 

“Don’t be silly. She was the one that left and if she has a problem with us, it is her problem and not ours. Grandma clearly doesn’t care and as long as Grandma approves, no one will give you any trouble,” she says soothingly before taking the seat beside him. 

“Yeah but....I guess it is weird,” Scorpius adds.

“No buts,” Rose snaps, “Lily has an attitude problem, always has and always will. Pay her no mind.”

Scorpius nods slowly just as Lily storms back into the kitchen and throws herself into a seat opposite Scorpius and Rose, “You pair have a lot of nerve; showing up to this.”

Scorpius just about holds back his flinch and Rose merely raises an eyebrow at her cousin, “Pardon me?”

Lily’s dark eyes meet the blue stare of Rose and she huffs, folding her arms in front of her and leaning back in her chair, “Showing up here together after what happened between me and Scorpius! Things are still raw.”

Rose opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by a sarcastic Scorpius, “You’re going to play the broken hearted girl? _You_ were the one to leave _me_ and you were not very nice about it I might add. In fact, you were a first class _bitch_ about things.”

“I was not!” Lily splutters disbelievingly, placing the palms of her hands on the table and leaning over towards Scorpius, seemingly not caring that it gives both him and Rose a very clear view of her cleavage which Ross scoffs at and Scorpius averts his eyes from. 

“You were and you know you were so cut the crap,” Rose snaps, “We are here because we were invited to be here by Grandma. _Both_ of us. I notice your flavour of the week isn’t here. Wasn’t asked was he?”

“Shut up!” Lily snaps, cheeks turning red at the taunt, “Michael was busy.”

“I’m sure he was,” Rose responds sweetly, “Now are you done being irritating and slutty?”

“I’m being slutty? How dare you?!” Lily squawks, getting to her feet.

“Scorpius, I think Al has arrived,” Rose says softly without ever breaking eye contact with her cousin, “I know that you have been wanting to catch up with him.”

“Yeah, I think I will go get a drink with Al and catch up,” Scorpius mutters as he gets up, “ I could certainly use one babe.”

Aware of Lily’s attempts to gain his attention of Merlin forbid win him back or something equally ludicrous, he makes a show of slowly pulling Rose close and cupping her face, turning to her and placing the softest of kisses to her lips before releasing her and nodding at Lily before slipping out into the garden. Lily huffs angrily and moves to follow Scorpius outside but Rose scowls at her from the other side of their grandmother’s kitchen and moves forward to brace her hands on the worn dining table as she pierces her cousin with her gaze and keeps her in place, “Where do you think you’re going? I think we need to have a little talk, woman to skank.”

“How _dare_ you-“ Lily begins only to be cut off by her cousin,

“Oh do fuck off Lily! I was only a year above you at school; I heard all the stories about what you would do and who with! You don’t have _standards_ of any kind and the only thing more astounding than you and Scorp moving in together was the pair of you lasting long enough to do it!” Rose mocks, “He moved on, get over it.” 

“I could get him back if I wanted to,” Lily states cockily expecting panic to cross Rose’s face but instead Rose only smirks. 

“Oh it would be wonderfully entertaining to see you try,” she scoffs, “Scorpius knows what it is like to be with a _woman_ now. Why on earth would he go back to you?”

Lily’s cheeks flush red but she holds her ground, “You’re not exactly the picture of maturity right now though are you? In fact you are being a right cow about things.”

“Yeah, but the fact is he is happy with me. He is settled and happy and has a normal life where he is appreciated for what he does and who he is. You can’t compete with that. You blew your chance and now he is with me but it wouldn’t even matter if it was someone else. Anyone with their head screwed on straight that wouldn’t cheat on him and who would treat him with respect could keep him away from you after this,” Rose states knowingly.

“I want him,” Lily states adamantly, almost childlike in her frustration, as if Scorpius is a toy she lost interested but now wants back just so that no one else can play with him. 

“It won’t be much of a fight,” Rose replies icily, but the way she shifts back a little makes Lily smirk and realise that Rose isn’t as unflappable as she is making herself out to be. Lily had always been the cousin that got more attention. While Rose was pretty, she was not outstandingly beautiful and Lily had always had beautiful thick hair that was more red than the ginger Rose had been teased for over the years and the younger cousin had a fuller figure and a self assure aura about her that Rose had never been able to match. 

“Well, I guess we will just need to see about that won’t we? I mean, what sort of man won’t get a thrill at having two women fighting over him?” Lily muses, drifting towards the door with a confident smile on her face, “I think we’re done here, Rosie.”

“No...No, we’re not done,” Rose says slowly while following her towards the door and out into the garden, “I think we might just be getting started. I won’t be turning this into some sort of game though. Scorpius doesn’t deserve that but if you think I would let some tart, let alone my own family, just swan in and take him from me then you have another thing coming.”

Lily smiles, confidently, with all traces of her earlier blushes gone and disappears into the crowd of family and friends that have descended upon the burrow. Rose spots Scorpius sitting at one of the worn tables with Albus and Fred and makes her way over to him slowly. He smiles when he notices her and when Albus realises he has lost his friend’s attention he spins around in his seat and offers Rose a toothy grin, 

“Oh, there you are! Scorp says you were talking with Lil. She wasn’t giving you too much trouble I hope,” he says cheerfully, while shifting over to make room for her, before frowning and glancing out into the throng of people to look for his sister, “If she was I can deal with her for you.”

Fred snorts, probably finding the idea of quiet bookish Albus standing up to the hurricane that was Lily Luna Potter simply hysterical, but Rose ignores him and just about manages to hold back her own grin, “ No, it is alright. She isn’t anything I can’t handle.”

“So there is something to handle?” Fred chips in, fully aware of everything that had happened between the three of them. 

“In Lily’s mind perhaps,” Rose mutters, pulling her wand out from her back pocket and summoning a bottle of wine towards her from further down the table, “I don’t think I have anything to worry about though.” 

“Why is that then?” Fred asks, “Ow! What the fuck, Al? Don’t kick me!”

“Leave him, Al,” Rose laughs, “Lily wants to play with the adults but she forgets she has to act like one to do that first.”

“Ah, I see,” Scorpius mutters, adding to the conversation for the first time, “But everything is ok? She seemed...ready to cause trouble.”

“She is ready to try,” Rose admits, before pouring herself a drink, and adding with a shrug, “But I don’t care. She just wants what she can’t have as usual.”

“That sounds like Lily,” Albus states dryly, “You two will be fine. You are rock solid. She won’t be able to cause you any bother.”

“Can we talk about something else? I didn’t really come here to get caught in the middle of a fight between two women,” Scorpius moans into his hands while rubbing at his face. 

“Mate, having two birds fighting over you is a man’s dream,” Fred exclaims, clapping Scorpius on the back but only making the other man groan.

“Not mine, mate. More like my worst nightmare,” he states , dropping his head against the table with a thump. 

Rose laughs, “See! This is why I don’t have anything to worry about!”

“What?” Al asks stupidly while Fred just gives her an odd look. Rose doesn’t respond, just giggles more and takes a deep drink of her wine. 

“I don’t understand women,” Fred declares, before getting to his feet, “I think you might be on to something Malfoy. Getting in between two of them? No thanks.”

He heads off in the direction of their uncle Charlie and Al pokes Rose in the side like he had done when they were young, “Sure you will be ok with her?”

Rose just nods, glancing at Scorpius, “I’ve nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.”


End file.
